


Ups and Downs

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when it's your lover's birthday, but he has everything money can buy? You kidnap him of course!<br/>Originally published in the I Can't Stand to Fly zine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

July 2004 

Lex was going to kill him for this, of that Clark was sure. As he pulled his truck into the parking garage beneath the high-rise his lover lived in when he had to be in Metropolis, Clark gave a furtive glance at the glowing numbers on the dashboard and winced. Six a.m., and on a Saturday too. If he weren't sure that being whisked downstairs while he was still asleep would piss Lex off more than waking him up this early, Clark would have done just that. 

After pulling into one of the reserved penthouse spots, Clark turned the truck off, slid out from behind the wheel and set the alarm before heading to the elevator. A swipe of the passcard and he was on his way to the top floor, wondering if a blowjob first thing in the morning would put Lex in a better frame of mind for what he had planned. Hoping that was going to be the case, he deactivated the alarm system, let himself inside, and reset the alarm before kicking off his sneakers and padding down the hallway toward the master bedroom. 

Lex was half-buried in the sheets and comforter and curled around one of the body pillows that mounded the bed; obviously, Clark wasn't the only one who'd been lonely the past week Pulling his shirt over his head, he carefully crawled into the bed, rolling Lex to his back without waking him then leaning in to mouth his flaccid shaft. 

Lex woke slowly to the familiar sensation of a mouth on his cock and soft curls against his inner thighs. "Mmm, my favorite delivery person. Better make it quick though. I have this insanely jealous lover who might kill you if he finds you here," he murmured, eyes still closed, a smile curving his lips. 

Clark growled and let his teeth scrape over the head of Lex's cock before returning to licking and sucking on his slowly lengthening shaft. 

Yelping and jumping slightly, Lex opened his eyes to glare down. "That is not a chewtoy! Definitely insanely jealous... of yourself no less." About to say more, Lex was distracted by Clark suckling on him, making him moan and thrust upward before falling back to allow his lover to do whatever he wanted with him. 

Deciding that answering wasn't a good idea at this point, considering how Lex was writhing under his mouth, Clark pulled back to mouth the head of the other man's erection for a long moment before working his way down the underside of Lex's cock to his balls, sucking first one then the other into his mouth. 

"Oh god," Lex moaned again. "Good morning, love," he panted, hips thrusting upward sharply as Clark played with him. Letting go of the sheets, he combed his fingers through his lover's hair, pulling him closer, loving it when the younger man let him fuck his face. Invulnerability and a lack of the need to breathe made for an amazing blowjob. His legs spread, knees hooking over Clark's shoulders, and he gave himself up to the pleasure. 

Clark hummed a return greeting around Lex's erection, sliding one finger up and into his mouth as well to wet it before circling the tip around the tight entrance to his body, teasing for a long moment before pushing inside, at the same time swallowing to massage his lover's erection. 

Barely awake, every hot spot being hit, Lex only managed a gurgled moan before he came, pushing deeper into Clark's mouth as he spasmed. "God," he moaned, "I wouldn't mind waking up that way every day." He smiled down at the young man licking his lips before noticing the time. "Clark, what the hell are you doing here at six o'clock on a Saturday morning?" 

"Waking you up nicely so that you'll be in a good mood when I tell you to take a shower and get dressed because we're going on a trip?" Clark offered, giving Lex his best innocent look before dipping his head once again to lick his lover's softening flesh. 

His thought processes derailed by Clark's actions, it took Lex a moment to focus, but then Clark found his head being pulled up by the fists clenched in his hair. "What trip?" he demanded, languorous blue eyes sharpening as he stared at the younger man. "Where?" 

Clark gave a cheery smile. "The trip I'm taking you on for your birthday. You're all packed, and your schedule's clear for the next week. Get up, take a shower and get dressed, and I'll make you coffee, then we can get going." 

"Packed? Schedule? Clark, what are you...?" Lex started sharply but trailed off helplessly when he met the guileless green gaze. "That is so unfair," he grumbled as he dragged himself out of bed. "Where are you kidnapping me to, and why do I have to shower alone? And what are you planning to do with Sheri?" 

Hearing her name, the dog raised her head, woofed softly, and watched them for a moment before dropping her chin back onto her paws, apparently intent on going back to sleep. 

Clark gave a patient smile and rolled off the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor as he did so. "You're taking a shower alone because if I go in there with you, we'll never get out of here on time and because I have to make you coffee. Do you really want to go for a drive with no coffee? 

"As for Sheri, Mom and Dad are driving in later this morning to pick her up and take her back to their place. I'll walk her while you're getting dressed, so she should be fine until they get here." 

He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Lex expectantly. "Any more questions?" 

"You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" Lex eyed him warily. "I hope you realize that no one else in the world could get me on a trip when I don't know the destination." Still muttering under his breath, he headed for the shower. "If you're not going to be informative, make yourself useful and get that coffee! I have a feeling I'm going to need it," he called back over his shoulder. 

"You'll find out when we get there," Clark answered, snickering as he called Sheri and headed out to the kitchen to make the coffee. Once it was started, he pulled on his sneakers and clipped Sheri's leash to her collar. "I'm taking the Empress out for her walk," he yelled, figuring Lex would hear him over the shower. "Be back once she's done her stuff." 

Still grumbling and muttering, Lex took his time in the shower, knowing that Sheri would want a bit of a walk once she had Clark outside. Finally, however, he couldn't stay under the blissfully hot water any longer without pruning up... and that looked very odd on a bald man. After toweling off, he slipped into his robe and padded out to the kitchen barefoot, calling, "Clark? You back?" 

"Mrginhr," Clark answered around a mouthful of bagel as he poured Lex a mug of coffee and handed it to him. Sheri was wolfing down her breakfast in the corner, and there were more bagels in a bag on the counter as well as a stainless steel thermos and a couple of travel mugs. 

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked, after swallowing what was in his mouth. 

"Because I don't usually wear clothes in the shower, and that's where I was until a moment ago. Jeez, Clark, I'll get dressed once I have my coffee. I promise I mastered the skill years ago and I won't delay my kidnapping unnecessarily," Lex said a bit snippily, his temper never the most even before his coffee in the morning. 

"Slower than a girl..." Clark snickered, pouring himself some orange juice and sitting down on one of the chairs. "I was gone with Sheri for half an hour; what were you doing?" 

"Taking a shower," Lex growled, eyeing him with disfavor over his coffee. "Couldn't you have staged this kidnapping at a more reasonable hour? Even the sun's barely up," he exaggerated without a qualm. 

"Wah, wah, wah," Clark sighed, shaking his head. "You can go back to sleep in the car, big baby. We've got a thirteen-hour drive, so I wanted to start early. _I've_ been up since two, so I don't want to hear any more complaining from you, missy!" 

"'Missy'?" Lex looked at him strangely. "You of all people know that's not true... considering I had my dick down your throat not too long ago. And what the hell were you doing up at two a.m.? Christ, I hadn't even gone to bed yet." 

Clark decided asking Lex just what he was doing up at that hour probably wasn't smart. "I was packing Baby so that I could come and get you!" He downed the rest of his juice and managed to wait until Lex finished his coffee before hopping to his feet, impatient to leave. "C'mon, Lexy, get dressed. Time's a wasting!" 

"Pushy bastard, aren't you?" Lex observed as he put his cup down and stood up, taking his sweet time. He let out a yelp of surprise when Clark's impatience won and he found himself standing in the bedroom with his boyfriend at his side an instant later. "Christ, Clark! Warn me when you're going to do that." Shaking his head, he stripped off the robe and tossed it carelessly on his bed as he moved toward the wardrobe. "I suppose casual would be appropriate?" 

Seeing Clark's nod as he paused at the dresser to pull on a pair of boxer-briefs, he pulled out an old, well-worn pair of jeans and stepped into them, then added a Henley and a pair of loafers. Pausing, he glanced back. "Is this one of those times I should dig out my sneakers?" 

"They're packed," Clark grinned from where he was sitting on the bed. "You won't need them today, but you will tomorrow. I've also got sunblock, a hat, shorts and a bathing suit for you." 

Lex eyed him warily. "You're not dragging me to the beach again, are you? Remember the sunburn last time and nights without touching," he warned. Stepping into his shoes, he grabbed his cell phone and wallet and nodded sharply. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." 

"Uh uh." Clark plucked the cell phone out of Lex's hand and tossed it away. "Now you're ready, and no, we aren't going to the beach. Do you think I'd plan a week alone with you and then not be able to touch you? Wrong!" 

Lex went after his phone. "Clark, I'll leave it off, but I am not going a week without a phone and no way to call if we need to. What if we want a pizza? I'll let you turn it off and keep it if it'll make you happy," he said, trying to appease his frowning lover. 

Clark darted over, snatching up the phone before Lex even took a step. "Leave it or I'll crush it," he warned. "I have a phone, Lex. You bought it for me yourself. I'm sure the hotel will have phones too, so we can call whomever we want, any time we want; now get out to Baby before I carry you out!" 

Blinking in surprise, Lex stared at him for a moment before deciding that he was absolutely serious. "So what you're saying," he observed conversationally on his way to the door, "is that you don't trust me to keep my word." If anything would get him his phone back, that would. 

Clark paused, thinking before answering. "I trust you with my life and with my heart, Lexy, but I do not trust you to be able to keep from checking up on business while we're gone if you bring your phone." 

Lex chuckled. "You know me much too well, Clarkbar," he admitted, giving up. "I hope you're planning to feed me at some point on this little excursion? You wouldn't want me fainting from hunger at the wrong moment, now would you?" 

"Like I'm going anywhere without food," Clark snorted. "Mom made a bunch of your favorites, and, yes, there's potato salad in the cooler, but that's for later. I've got sticky buns and muffins in the car, which you could have if you got moving!" 

"See my feet moving?" Lex inquired dryly. "That qualifies as moving for us normal humans. And not even I would want potato salad at this ungodly hour." He made a face just thinking about it. "There'd better be some cranberry-lemon muffins." 

"Mom made you a double batch," Clark promised. "As well as strawberry ones." He stooped and petted Sheri on the head. "Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon to get you. Be good!" 

"I'm absolutely certain that your parents would not appreciate being likened to grandparents of a bitch," Lex muttered, heading for the door after a quick caress of the silky fur. 

"That's why I never call them that to their faces," Clark laughed, grabbing the thermos and Lex's mug, waiting until Lex locked the door to loop an arm around his shoulders and steer him toward the elevator for the ride down to the parking garage. 

Once they were settled in the truck, he started the engine and turned his head to grin at his lover. "Ready for an adventure?" 

"You know, it's really pitiful how quickly I fold where you're concerned," Lex half-sighed, retrieving the travel mug of coffee to fortify himself. "So where exactly are we going?" 

"Nah," Clark snickered, "it's cute." He backed out of the parking space and headed for the exit. "As for where we're going, you'll find out when we get there, won't you." 

"You just think it's cute because you get what you want," Lex groused without heat. "Then again, so do I," he added, considering the matter. "Since what I want is you." He smirked. "But are you really planning to hold me hostage in this truck for fourteen hours without telling me where we're going?" 

Clark simply glanced over at Lex and grinned. "Maybe if you're really nice, I'll give you a hint." 

"Clark, if I'm really nice, you'll drive us into a ditch." Lex gave him a smug smirk, licking his lips slowly when he was certain that Clark's eyes were on him. 

"Hmmm..." Clark pondered that thought for a moment, weighing the risks against the benefits. "If I crash, we'll never get where we're going, so I guess you'd just better take a nap instead." 

About to argue, Lex was interrupted by a massive yawn, reminding him that he'd had barely three hours of sleep. "Sounds good," he admitted, grabbing the blanket and bunching it up between his head and the window. "Love you," he murmured, eyes already closing. 

"Love you too," Clark murmured, catching Lex's hand and kissing it before concentrating on the highway again, hoping Lex slept long enough for him to get them through Missouri and into Illinois. 

* * *

A few hours later, feeling much more rested, Lex stretched and opened his eyes, unsurprised to find that he'd migrated across the seat to pillow his head on Clark's shoulder. "Where are we?" he yawned. 

Clark shrugged negligently. "Somewhere." He doubted he'd be able to keep Lex in the dark for too long but the longer, the better as far as he was concerned. "Need to make a pit stop?" 

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind," Lex said, sitting up and stretching more fully. "Not to mention more coffee and food would be nice." He looked around, but the bland sameness of the interstate didn't give him any clues. 

Moving the arm he'd had wrapped around Lex's shoulders, Clark nodded. "Could probably use some gas too. There's an exit about five miles up ahead; they should have something there. Want to stop to eat or just get something to go?" 

"Stop, I think," Lex decided. "I'm a little stiff and could use a few minutes out of the truck. Unless we're on a tight schedule?" He tried shamelessly to wheedle a few details out of the other man. 

"Nope," Clark replied cheerily. "I built stopping time into the schedule. Only thing that might change is if we eat dinner on the road or where we're stopping." Sensing Lex's frustration at not knowing any details, he smiled and patted his thigh. "I love you." 

"And I love you too, but I'm seriously considering stabbing you with the first thing I can lay my hands on. I would too if I didn't know it would be useless." 

"If you bend the knife at the restaurant, you'll have to buy it." Clark grabbed Lex's hand and licked his palm. "Besides, a little mystery is good for you." 

"A little you is good for me," Lex corrected, watching him heatedly. "Now stop that or I'm not going to be able to walk in there. We can play when we're in private and not in danger of traumatizing all the kiddies and being sued." 

"Spoilsport," Clark muttered, turning on the blinker and easing the truck off the exit ramp and into the parking lot of a homey looking restaurant. "I'll be good, I promise." 

"Oh, I know you're good, Clarkbar, but will you behave?" Lex chuckled, stepping out of the truck the moment they came to a stop and stretching fully. "Mmm, much better. Some food and I'll be good." 

Clark snickered, climbing out after Lex, then locking the truck behind them. "Lexy, I hate to tell you, but you're never good." 

"Compliments will get you everywhere. But I seem to recall that you were pretty emphatic about how good I was last time we were in bed," Lex retorted as he came around the truck and slid an arm around Clark's waist. 

"Silly. I meant you're better than good," Clark laughed, hugging Lex close before reluctantly letting go, realizing that strangers probably would be less accepting of them walking into the restaurant like that than the people of Smallville were. 

Once they were seated, he nudged Lex's foot under the table. "Whatcha want?" 

Lex contented himself with a leer rather than making the comment he knew Clark was expecting. "The chicken Caesar sounds good," he decided after a quick glance at the menu. "And maybe the apple crumble for dessert if I'm still hungry. How 'bout you?" 

Clark shrugged and looked at the menu. "I'm not that hungry; think I'll just take the farmer's breakfast with bacon." 

Taking a look at the description of that, Lex wondered what exactly he'd order if he were hungry; he had a feeling it might feed a family of four. "Good thing you aren't hungry then," he murmured after they ordered their meals and the waitress had brought him some coffee. 

"Yup," Clark grinned, taking a sip of his coffee and winking at Lex over the rim. "This ought to hold me for a few hours at least." 

"Are you sure? After all, you're practically fading away to nothing." Lex snagged a piece of Clark's bacon and munched happily. 

Clark growled. "Stealing the food off my plate and not two seconds after it arrived!" 

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Lex pointed out serenely, now spearing a piece of his chicken. 

"Not that hungry, Lexy. As you've pointed out many times, that's starving for anybody else." 

"You mean you wouldn't share a measly piece of bacon with me?" Lex asked with big blue eyes. 

Clark groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Eat it all; I can't say no." 

Lex laughed. "I wouldn't dream of depriving you. I just wanted a taste, which I've had. Now eat your lunch, Clark. Although you could tell me where we're going?" 

Chewing the forkful of pancakes and eggs he'd shoveled into his mouth, Clark shook his head, waiting until he'd swallowed to answer. "Nope, you'll find out when we get there, not before. It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise." 

"Clark, you woke me up at six o'clock in the morning, told me you'd already packed for me, and chivvied me out on a journey to an unknown destination. I think it's safe to say that this trip is safely in the category of surprise." 

"Yup," Clark nodded, pausing to eat some more, "and it's going to stay that way until we get where we're going. Hasn't anyone ever taught you restraint, Mr. Luthor?" 

"Quite the contrary. Someone taught me the benefits of not being restrained when he jumped me in my own pool. I've come to enjoy instant gratification." 

Clark had to laugh, and he caught Lex's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Well, then it's time for a remedial lesson in the joys of waiting." 

"I'll remind you of that tonight, in whatever hotel room we end up in, when you're wearing a cock ring," Lex said very quietly, a wicked smile curving his lips. 

Eyes widening, Clark tried not to squirm in his seat, then grinned. "I packed your bag, baby. There's nothing like that in there." 

"Clark, Clark, Clark. You should know by now that I always find a way to do what I want." He held up his wrist, showing the leather band wrapped around it. "I'm sure this could do the job." 

"It won't fit." Clark gave his best innocent look. 

"Clark, it wraps twice around my wrist and is still loose. You're not that big!" 

Clark sniffled. "Trying to deflate my ego? Fine, be that way; just eat up because we have nine more hours to drive, and we aren't getting anywhere sitting here." 

"Don't even try that with me," Lex snorted, pointing his fork at him. "You and I both know you have no cause for an inferiority complex, but I'm not pandering to your delusions. And I'm not going to forget my promise either." His lips closed over the piece of chicken on the fork, drawing it in sensually. 

"Not even if I give you a hint about where we're going?" Clark asked, eyes locked on Lex's mouth and the way he was chewing his food. 

"Nope." Lex licked his lips, tasting the tang of the dressing as he licked the oily residue away. "I find I'm looking forward to seeing how long I can keep you begging to come," he purred quietly. 

Clark groaned. "I knew I should have taken you to the Mall of the Americas instead." 

"When I recovered, I'd still do the same. I like making you crazy, Clarkbar. It's fun. And deliciously sexy." 

"And horribly easy," Clark groaned. 

"That's part of the fun," Lex agreed, finishing the last of his salad and sitting back. "Want dessert, love?" he asked, eyefucking Clark over his coffee cup. 

Clark groaned. "There's stuff in the truck. Finish your food, and I'll even share the brownies." 

"Pecan fudge?" Lex asked eagerly, already signaling for the bill. Ever since Martha had discovered his weakness for those, she'd made a point of making them often, still determined to fatten him up some. 

When the waitress brought the check, Clark snatched it from her before Lex had a chance to take it. "Yes, pecan fudge," he chuckled, "and you aren't paying for anything this week. It's your birthday, so it's my treat. Got it?" 

Lex saluted. "Yes, sir! Does that mean you'll be my treat too?" As Clark was taking care of the bill, he stood up. "Okay, one last stop and I'm good to go. I'll meet you at the car." 

Having taken care of that particular stop earlier, Clark nodded. "Just don't pick up any strange men in there, okay?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lex moved a little farther away. "After all, I already have a strange man waiting for me; what do I need with another?" 

"Ooo, a comedian! Watch it, buster, or you'll be sleeping in the truck tonight!" 

"Like you'd trust me alone with your 'baby'!" Lex snorted before he disappeared around the corner. 

When he rejoined Clark in the truck, he was amused but not surprised to see that the younger man had stocked up on junk food. "How can you possibly be hungry? We just ate." 

Clark shrugged. "Yeah, but we've got a long way to go. You might get hungry." He pulled a familiar looking bag out of the sack. "I got your favorite?" 

Glaring at the Twinkies in Clark's hand, Lex batted them away. "Keep it up and I won't be the one needing to sleep in here tonight!" He settled himself comfortably. "Since you won't tell me where we're going, you're going to have to do all the driving, so... Did you bring a book for me?" He smiled sweetly. 

"If I'm paying for the hotel, there's no way I'm sleeping out here!" Clark exclaimed, tossing the Twinkies back into the sack and pulling out onto the highway. "You're supposed to be the genius; if you're bored, think of something to do!" 

"If you insist." That was all the warning Lex gave him before the older man had unfastened his seatbelt, stretched out across the seat, and put his head in Clark's lap. Looking up into the startled green eyes, he smiled smugly. "What? You told me to think of something to do." He moved slightly, the moist heat of his breath wafting directly over Clark's fly. 

"Something that won't involve me driving off the road because you... Ah shit," Clark groaned, squirming in the seat and turning on the cruise control so he didn't put his foot through the floor of the truck pressing down on the accelerator. 

"Clever Clarkbar," Lex praised, now unzipping Clark with his teeth. "You deserve a reward for that. And I know I need my fix." He lapped delicately at the hardening flesh. 

Clark whimpered and tried to concentrate on keeping the truck between the lines painted on the road. "Lex..." He took a deep breath and spread his legs a bit wider to give the older man more access. 

"Try not to hit anything, Clark," Lex suggested, his attention already back on the rigid shaft in front of him. He flicked his tongue over the head, lapping away the beading droplets of precome, then delved beneath the foreskin, enjoying the flavor. 

"Especially bumps," Clark groaned out. "Don't want you to break your teeth." Lex's response to this was to rake his teeth along Clark's erection, causing the younger man to shudder and the truck to veer back and forth just a bit. 

"An all-day sucker, my favorite kind." Lex curved one hand around Clark's waist to brace himself and slowly pushed down onto the younger man's cock, taking it all the way into his throat and holding it there while he hummed softly. 

"Some-somehow I don't think it's going to last all day." Clark was panting now, trying to hold back but knowing he wasn't going to last long. Between Lex having been gone for a week and the fact that he hadn't come earlier that morning, he was on edge, and Lex's expert attentions were fast sending him over. 

Lex pulled back enough to say, "You underestimate yourself," and chuckle, his breath puffing over the sensitive head and making Clark whine. His tongue darted out to gather the pearly droplets, the tip delving into the slit in search of more. Then when he felt Clark stiffen, he swallowed him again, his throat massaging his lover. 

Hands tightening around the steering wheel--Clark knew he'd left fingerprints in the plastic--Clark gasped, his hips jerking upward as he came, each splash of semen swallowed greedily by his voracious lover. Even after he was done, Lex still mouthed his cock, searching for every last drop he had to give. 

Only when he was reluctantly forced to admit that there was nothing more to be had from Clark for the moment did Lex draw back and allow the softened flesh to fall free. He rolled enough to look up at Clark, licking his lips like a well-satisfied cat. "Well, I suppose I can amuse myself by repeating that for the rest of the trip." 

"Or we could play 'I Spy'," Clark whimpered, prying one hand loose from the wheel and stroking Lex's face as his brain started working again. "Or there's a crossword puzzle book in the glove compartment. How about that?" 

"No staying power," Lex said sadly, then smirked as he sat up, stealing a quick kiss as he did. "But I really don't think you want to find out what I spy, or I'll end up right back in your lap." He gave him a sweet smile and settled himself comfortably, apparently planning to watch Clark for a while. 

"One track mind," Clark sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you look at the scenery or watch for different license plates or something?" 

"Because you're prettier than the scenery." Lex grinned at the faint flush over Clark's cheeks. "But I could keep an eye out for someone prettier in the passing cars if you like," he offered magnanimously. 

"Gee, you really make me want to continue this trip," Clark muttered. "I should have brought you a blindfold and a gag!" 

"Well, I was using my favorite gag, but you told me to stop," Lex pointed out virtuously. "How about we plan that party we're having next month instead of a birthday party and how much we can traumatize Dick?" 

Clark chuckled. "That's easy; leave him alone with my dad and Chloe." 

"Good idea in theory... but I'm afraid of him and Chloe teaming up. Can you imagine the horrors?" Lex faked a shudder. "They both have a bizarre sense of humor, and you know who would be their favorite victims. 

"Still, it'll be nice to see Bruce and Dick again. Alfred will probably join them, and he and Enrique can control us all." 

"I'm glad Alfred likes dogs more than Enrique does," Clark laughed. "And Dave's going to be jealous if Chloe and Dick team up, watch and see." 

"Dave's jealous of us, so yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right. And it's crazy because Chloe is so in love with him that you can see it when she looks at him." Lex shook his head. "I swear half the reason she goes on about us is to make him jealous." 

Clark nodded. "I think that's half the reason he acts so annoyed when she gets all drooly over us too. I mean she really doesn't want to watch us, right?" 

"I wouldn't suggest making the offer to her to find out," Lex replied, amused. "She may not be as into us as she makes it sound, but I very much doubt that she would turn down the opportunity. She's a journalist, which means she has a voyeuristic streak to begin with, and she's a teenaged girl. I sure as hell wouldn't have said no if someone had made me that offer in my teens." 

"Does that mean if someone offers me a chance to watch, I can go do it?" Clark asked innocently before breaking into laughter at Lex's outraged expression. 

* * *

"Stay in the truck, I'll go check us in," Clark admonished as he pulled up in front of a modest but clean-looking motel. "And no nosing around, got it?" 

Lex widened his eyes innocently, then started to laugh at the stern, unimpressed glare that earned him. "I'll be good. I'll just sit here and wait for you, Mr. Kent, sir." He sat on his hands to demonstrate how good he'd be. 

"Smartass," Clark sighed, getting out of the truck and heading inside. He came back out after a few minutes and handed Lex a keycard. "Here ya go, now we both have one." 

Starting the truck again, he drove around the back of the two-story building and pulled into an empty space outside their room. "We're upstairs, number 209. I'll get our stuff if you grab the snacks." 

"What, you're not going to carry me over the threshold? And here I thought we were eloping," Lex teased as he slid out and stretched before reaching back inside to gather up the food and empty bottles and cans. He didn't need another lecture from Clark on littering his 'baby'. 

Not even bothering to answer that remark, Clark grabbed their suitcases from the truck's bed and started up the stairs. "Lock the doors!" he called back before waiting for Lex at the landing so they could head up together. He was a little nervous at taking Lex to a place that was below his normal standards, but this was all he could afford, so it was where they were. 

A moment later, trash dumped in the nearby bin, Lex joined Clark. He eyed him as they walked down to their room. "What's wrong? You suddenly seem a bit tense." Since Clark's hands were full, he opened the door and held it till the younger man was inside, then shut and bolted it behind them. Moving past him, Lex sprawled on the single queen-sized bed. "So are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?" 

Clark grinned sheepishly as he set the suitcases near the desk bolted to one wall. There were times he wondered if Lex was like Ryan and could read his mind. "I was just thinking that this really wasn't your kind of place. It's not quite five stars." 

Lex shrugged. "It has you; that makes it better than anywhere else I've stayed. So quit worrying and get over here so we can find out how sturdy this bed is." As he spoke, he sat up and pulled his cotton-knit shirt off over his head. 

Feeling his worry slide away, Clark grinned and dove for Lex, tackling him to the bed while he was still tangled in his shirt and blowing a raspberry on his belly. 

"Argh!" Lex squawked and flailed beneath him, trying to push him away from his ticklish navel. "This is war!" He grabbed a pillow and started smacking him with it, laughing so hard he almost dropped it. 

"Wimp!" Clark crowed, snatching the pillow away from Lex and pinning him to the mattress to blow against his belly again. "You should rest though; I mean, we have a busy day tomorrow doing what I have planned and all." 

"Grr! You are a rotten tease. Are you ever going to tell me what we're doing, or can I expect to be blindfolded in the car tomorrow?" Lex laughed up at him, still squirming. "Besides, how do you expect me to rest when you're doing that?" 

"And gagged," Clark snickered. In a flash, he had Lex under the sheets with the blanket tucked under his chin. "There, now you can rest." 

Lex fought free of the blankets, and one hand shot out to grab the collar of Clark's t-shirt. "Get in here, you lunatic! We're long past separate beds." 

Snickering silently, Clark kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Lex. "Awww, you really do love me, don't you?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at the older man theatrically. 

"Geez. I must, why else would I put up with your insanity?" Lex sighed, pulled Clark half on top of him. "Mmm, that's better," he mumbled happily, arms wrapping around the younger man. 

Clark chuckled, and kissed Lex tenderly. "Go to sleep, you nut; we have to be up and out the door by eight thirty tomorrow if you want breakfast before we go wherever we're going." 

Lex grumbled about his continued mysteriousness, but his eyes were already closing as the comfort of the bed and Clark against him made him give in to his fatigue. 

* * *

"Keep 'em closed, keep 'em closed..." Clark waited until they'd reached a point in the causeway that had a clear view of the amusement park and its many roller coasters. "Now you can open them!" 

Eager to see where Clark was taking him, Lex opened his eyes instantly... and his jaw dropped. He stared at the roller coaster, where a car was careening over the tracks even as he looked, then at Clark. "An amusement park?" he asked, sounding stunned as he tried to remember if he'd ever been to one, maybe with his mother when he'd been young, but he didn't think so. "I guess it's a good thing I don't suffer from motion sickness," he said with a faint laugh. 

"As many times as I've carried you around superfast, I knew that," Clark laughed. "And this isn't just any amusement park; it's Cedar Point. They've got the biggest and best coasters in the US! That big one you were looking at goes up over three hundred feet, plus they have a water park and a ton of other stuff to do." 

"I get the feeling that you like roller coasters," Lex laughed. "Just be prepared for me to hang on to you, and be glad you don't bruise. Scared of heights, remember?" Despite that, he eyed the park with anticipation, thinking that it looked like fun. And he knew that nothing could ever happen to him with Clark. 

Clark slung an arm around Lex's shoulders and gave him a quick hug as the truck inched closer to the parking lot entrance. "They go so fast, you don't have time to think about going up," he promised before suddenly looking bashful. "I remembered you saying you'd never been to one before and wanted to share it with you the first time." 

"Thank you," Lex said quietly, leaning into him, head on his shoulder before straightening up again. "Only you would think of something like this. It's going to be fun." 

"I'll remind you that you said that when we're in line for the coasters," Clark laughed, hugging Lex's shoulders before letting him go. It took another half an hour, but they were finally in the park, and Clark glanced at Lex when an employee with a camera started in their direction. He could see other workers dressed in the same manner snapping shots of guests and had a good idea they were next. 

"Since Chloe's not here, want a picture?" he asked. 

Lex glanced at the approaching employee then back at Clark, and he smiled. "Sure. I think I'd like something to remember this by." He moved closer, an arm sliding around Clark's waist, and he saw the barely noticeable hitch in the photographer's step. 

"Hi, guys," the young man greeted them cheerfully, his eyes firmly on their faces. "Would you like a picture?" 

Lex nodded. "Two copies, one for each of us." He glanced at Clark, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I can put mine on my desk." 

"And I'll put mine in my locker," Clark snickered, grinning evilly before sweeping Lex up into his arms the second before the photographer snapped his picture. 

The teenager's eyes bugged out as he watched them through the viewfinder, and much to his shock, he realized that they were pretty hot together. He waited until the bigger guy stood the bald one back on his feet and till the dazed look cleared, then snapped a second one, figuring they might want that too. 

"You can view the pictures over at the office and decide if you want to buy them," he called, only getting an absent nod in response. Figuring that was about all he was likely to get since they looked totally into each other, he waved and moved off. 

Lex stared up into the merry green eyes, hands on Clark's shoulders. "Gonna do that often today?" 

Pocketing the receipt the photographer had given him, Clark grinned. "You going to let me get away with it again?" 

By way of answer, Lex moved against him, arms going around his neck. "Why don't you try it and find out?" he invited huskily. 

"How 'bout I do this instead?" Clark asked, taking Lex's mouth in a kiss and ignoring the comments coming from around them. "Ready for a coaster now?" 

"I think I was just on one," Lex said with a faint chuckle. "But sure, let's join the very long line for the very short ride." He eyed the mass of people with resignation, then reminded himself that he'd be standing with Clark and they could probably work in a few kisses too. "Just make sure you stay beside me. I do not want to find myself at the top of that thing alone." 

"Never," Clark promised, "and we can get a ticket for a time later on if you want to skip the big lines. We can go on some other stuff first." The sun came out from behind a cloud, and he stopped walking and began to dig around in the backpack he was carrying. "You need this," he commented, plopping a bucket hat on Lex's head. 

Lex immediately pulled it off and regarded it with disfavor. "Sunblock is your friend, Clark. This just looks absurd." He brandished the hat at the other man. "As for the roller coaster, let's try one, and if it takes too long, we can come back for the others later. But I don't think standing with you for a few minutes is going to be much of a hardship." 

"It looks cute," Clark argued, plucking the hat out of Lex's hand and settling it back on his head before handing a tube of sunblock over. "And okay, want to go for the big one or try one of the smaller ones first?" 

"The biggest one, of course. I'm a size queen, didn't you know?" 

Clark snickered. "That's why you have me, right?" 

"Exactly." Lex gave him a smug once-over. "And it's all mine," he purred, moving away and toward the start of the line, laughter evident in his eyes. 

Clark shook his head. "And you call me a nut, but at least you're keeping the hat on." Pleased at that, he leaned against the railing next to Lex, hoping the half an hour wait didn't make the older man antsy. 

"I figure I'd look even more ridiculous fighting you about it with you slapping it back onto my head every minute or so," Lex admitted. There were some battles he just couldn't win with Clark, and they usually involved what Clark saw as taking care of him. 

"Ooo, getting smarter as you get older, Lexy," Clark laughed. "I'll stick it back in the bag for the ride, otherwise you might lose it." 

"Thank god for small mercies," Lex sighed. Then again, losing it wouldn't be so bad. Or at least he thought not until he spotted a stand selling the most hideous caps he'd ever seen in his life, and he decided that this one was the lesser of evils. He glanced up a sign alongside the line and blinked in surprise. "Is that for real? It's really a half hour wait to get to the ride?" 

Clark nodded. "Hate to tell you, but that's short because it's early in the day. Later on it'll be over an hour to get on." 

Lex gaped at him in disbelief. "That's insane. Why would anyone wait an hour for a ride that lasts about two minutes?" 

"Because it's fun! Why would anyone wait an hour to get in a club?" Clark shot back. 

"How would I know? I just walk in the door," Lex retorted, grinning. "But somehow I don't think that would work here. Some of those kids look positively vicious!" 

"They're just doing their jobs. How would you like to have to wait two hours because people kept butting in front of you?" 

"Actually, I was talking about the ones in line," Lex chuckled, eyeing a family with three prepubescent boys ahead of them. "Although the adults might be worse than the offspring." 

"Would you want to have to stand in line with kids any longer than you had to?" 

"I wouldn't want to stand in line with kids at all." Lex shuddered. "I'd much rather stand with you. But I guess this means we can't make out while we're waiting?" 

Clark shook his head. "Better not. Don't want to get into an argument with whoever decides to promote the Moral Majority around here. I'll make it up to you later though," he promised as they inched forward some. 

"Damn right you will," Lex groused. "Well, I can't touch, I can at least look. You don't really need that t-shirt, do you?" he purred, raking his eyes over the other man. 

"You saw the signs when we came in; you have to wear a shirt and shoes or they'll kick you out. Those rules don't apply when we hit the water park though." 

"I have a feeling we're going to be spending a lot of time there then," Lex replied, imaging wet, half-naked Clark. "Think we can play Marco Polo again?" he asked with a wicked smirk. 

Clark blushed at that. "Not with the same results," he mumbled. 

"Sure it will be... they'll just accumulate interest till we get back to our room and can do something about it." Lex smiled at him, licking his lips. "But I'll behave around the kiddies." 

Swallowing hard, Clark nodded. "That's good. Don't want to spend our vacation in jail." 

"No, I plan to spend most of it in you," Lex said so softly that no one who didn't have Clark's hearing could have overheard him. 

Clark squirmed and positioned the backpack in front of his crotch so that his reaction to Lex's comment wouldn't be visible. "That's always a good way to spend the time." 

"I'm so glad you agree. Of course, we can't do that all the time... so sometimes you can be in me." His voice sank again at the end, and he had to clench his fists at his sides to keep himself from reaching for Clark. 

Feeling somewhat relieved when the line moved again, Clark didn't answer for a moment. "We can do that too," he finally managed to say, glad that they were halfway through the line because he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. 

Realizing that he was torturing both of them, Lex took a deep breath and smiled a little shakily, then more widely when he realized how much closer they were to the ride. "Well, if nothing else, that distracted us from the wait." 

Clark managed a weak smile. "I don't think that will work every time though; we'll get kicked out of the park." 

"For talk?" Lex was genuinely surprised. "It's not like I'm advocating dropping to the ground and going for it right here. Hmmm. I wonder if they have adult theme parks?" he mused. "I may have to create one. It could be interesting." 

"Lex!" Clark laughed, shaking his head. "They do have more adult areas at Disney World where they have clubs and stuff, but I still don't think it's as adult as you're thinking about." 

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," Lex replied with a wicked smirk. "It'll be something to think about later. We could be the first customers if I do start one." 

"Why do I think we'd be the only customers?" They reached the turnstile, and Clark looked over the open area in front of them. "Front, middle, or back?" 

"Middle," Lex said. There was no way he'd be able to handle the front seat with nothing between him and the ground but open space. "And stick close," he added with a tinge of nervousness. 

Clark gave Lex's hand a clandestine squeeze. "Always," he promised, knowing he'd rather reveal himself for what he was than risk any harm coming to his lover. 

Taking a deep breath, Lex stepped into the tiny car when their turn came, his hand immediately seeking Clark's in a death grip. Despite his fear, he could feel the adrenaline rush of anticipation, and he was actually looking forward to the ride, so long as he could hang on to Clark. 

Once they were strapped in, Clark grinned over at Lex. "Close your eyes; I'll tell you when to open them," he murmured. "I won't let anything happen to you, Lexy, promise." 

"I know," Lex said simply, fingers interlacing with Clark's. "But I'll keep my eyes open, if it's all the same to you. I think I might be sick if I couldn't see it coming." 

"Don't do that!" Clark exclaimed, horrified. As much as he loved Lex, puking boyfriends were something he didn't want to deal with. The car started moving with a jolt, and he felt Lex's fingers close around his again in a death grip. 

Lex swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm not planning tooooo..." His words trailed off in a yelp as the car started up a steep incline. "Oh god." 

"You'll be fine," Clark promised. "I'll protect you. Yell all you want." 

Darting a wild-eyed look at him, Lex started to reply, but the words were lost in a yell as the car crested the hill and shot down the far side. His fingers clamped down on Clark's hand so hard that anyone human would have suffered broken bones, and he screamed as they went down and started up the next. But mixed with the sheer terror was exhilaration as well. 

Clark's yell rose on the air to mingle with Lex's, and he glanced over at the older man on the next hill, wanting to assure himself that he was okay. Lex's eyes were bright, and his face was pale, but he was also smiling broadly even though a constant stream of expletives spilled from his lips. 

Lex screamed and cursed his way through the remainder of the ride, never releasing his death grip on Clark's hand. When it was over and they stepped out of the car, he looked back over his shoulder at the line, clearly weighing the length of it against the fun of going for another ride. "Are they all like that?" 

"Sort of," Clark grinned, leading Lex over to the kiosk that sold pictures taken during the ride. "There are different type of cars, and some do flips and have a lot of turns. This one was the fastest and the highest, so it's pretty straight forward as far as the track goes. The Mantis is one we'd better go on before we eat - just in case." 

Lex's eyes widened at the warning. "You're not helping my nerves there, Clarkbar," he muttered, but he was still smiling. "Oh my god, that is the most godawful picture of me I've ever seen!" he groaned when he saw the one on the monitor, showing him screaming his head off. 

Clark tried not to snicker but couldn't help himself. The picture was really bad, but he loved it. Over Lex's protests, he bought a copy in a clear key chain holder and attached it to his keys. "Half the fun of coasters is getting worked up beforehand about them," he explained. 

Ignoring the comment for the moment, Lex eyed him fiercely. "If Chloe sees that picture, you're going to be sleeping alone for the next month," he warned. "That definitely does not need to be shared." He glared for a moment, then nodded his head sharply. "Right. So where's this Mantis?" 

* * *

Seven hours, countless coasters, two bags of cotton candy and one greasy fast food meal later, Clark grinned at Lex. "Want a break now? We can play some games or watch some shows until your stomach settles down." 

"You're just afraid that I'll throw up on you," Lex scoffed, though he had to admit that it was a distinct possibility, if only to himself. "Think you can win your boyfriend one of those big teddy bears?" he challenged, knowing perfectly well it was almost impossible to win at the games. 

"Sure thing," Clark laughed. "But if I do, do I have to carry it around the rest of the afternoon too?" Spotting a ball toss game, he maneuvered Lex in that direction. 

"Well, of course," Lex said, pretending to be shocked. "That's part of a boyfriend's job description. Maybe you should get me two for that," he teased, laughing, as he slid an arm around Clark's waist. 

"Greedy," Clark laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out his wallet and paid the worker, then was handed three balls to throw at the basket. The first he threw too hard, and it bounced out of the basket, but the second stayed in. 

Grinning, Clark turned to Lex and waved a hand at the huge animals hanging overhead. "Well, take your pick." 

Peering up, Lex examined the choices with deep concentration, then pointed to a massive forest green bear nearly as tall as they were. "That one. You know how much I like green, after all." He leaned into Clark's side, ignoring the slightly stunned look on the face of the teenager behind the counter. "My hero." 

"Useful and decorative," Clark laughed, accepting the huge bear and trying to find a way to carry it as it wouldn't fit under his arm. The employee gave them both a baleful glare, and Clark thought of sticking his tongue out at him but reconsidered it; there wasn't any point in getting into an argument. 

"More rides or want something to eat?" he asked, kissing Lex's temple. 

"How 'bout you? That's a ride and something to eat." Lex made sure he spoke loudly enough for the teen to hear them, and he smirked at the shocked gasp. 

Clark snickered though he felt his cheeks heat with a blush. "That mean you're ready to head back to the hotel?" 

"Sounds good to me. We can get some exercise and rest up, all without leaving our bed." Lex tried to slide under Clark's arm into his accustomed place, but it was impossible while the younger man was carrying the bear. "I'm starting to think he should walk, and you should carry me," he muttered. 

"But he doesn't have feet. Do you want to get your prize all dirty?" 

"If we were in Smallville, I'm sure the inanimate could walk. But I'll just have to get interest on the lost touching when we make it back to the hotel." 

Clark chuckled. "It's your vacation; we can do whatever you want." He thought for a second, then rephrased that. "In private. I don't want to have to boot someone in the ass because they made a prejudiced remark." 

"And I'd hate to waste any of our time having to bail you out." Lex grumbled under his breath about the people milling around in front of the exit, slowing everything down, but they eventually made it out the gate and reached the truck. 

"Damn," he said with very fake dismay, "the bear is so big that I'm going to have to sit right against you." 

"Should I even ask you if that was an ulterior motive when you asked me to win it for you?" Clark chuckled, unlocking the door and handing the bear in to Lex once he was settled in the middle of the bench seat. 

"No, just a nice fringe benefit." Lex pushed closer to Clark once the other man was seated, smiling at the raised eyebrows. "You wouldn't want me to squash the bear you went to so much trouble to win for me, now would you?" 

"No, because then I'd have to go win you another one." Saying this, Clark rested his arm on the seat behind Lex's shoulders, steering the truck with one hand as he piloted them out of the parking lot. 

"Want to get cleaned up before dinner or just grab something to take back to the room?" he asked, once they were out on the causeway again. 

"Definitely grab something. I've had this fantasy about eating off of you for a while," Lex purred, leaning closer to nibble Clark's earlobe. 

Clark's eyes widened, and he had to force himself to concentrate on his driving. "Eating what off of me?" he croaked. 

"Well, most of my fantasies have involved dessert-type things, you know hot fudge, creme brulee, custard, whipping cream, some strategically placed cherries and fruit slices, but we need dinner. Chinese would work. It spreads and wraps nicely." 

Clark squirmed on the seat and swallowed hard. "I think there was a Chinese place down the road from the hotel." 

"Oh good. I enjoy a meal where I can eat the serving platter too." Lex somehow managed to get even closer, one hand resting high on Clark's thigh. 

"You have to behave until we get it though," Clark muttered, feeling his blush heat his face and ears. "Understand?" 

"You never let me have any fun," Lex purred, though he did move his hand lower, away from Clark's groin. "I thought you liked it when I misbehave, Clarkbar." He raised his free arm, rubbing the leather band around his wrist against his lover's cheek. 

Clark groaned. "Yeah, right, you live like a monk, Krillin. Once we get back to the hotel, you can misbehave all you want; I just need to be able to walk if you want me to carry that bear inside." 

"I'm sure you'd find a way to get inside if I was waiting there for you, naked, hard, and wanting you." 

"Jesus, Lex!" Clark gasped, his eyes glazing as all the blood in his body pooled in his groin. "The management might not like it much if I smashed in the wall though." 

"Mmmm, you are good for my ego. But since you want me to be good..." Lex straightened up, leaving a small space between them as he shifted closer to the bear. "I'd hate you to think I wasn't listening to you." 

"Now you're listening to me too well." They stopped at the red light at the end of the causeway, and Clark tapped his hand on the steering wheel impatiently. "Hurry up and turn, damnit!" 

"Such impatience," Lex chided, biting back a grin. "You should savor the anticipation, love. I'm not going anywhere. Hmmm, don't really want you coming on the Chinese; good thing we have that cockring." 

"So get something with cream sauce. Let's get Italian instead." 

"I like Chinese. And I like you squirming and moaning in a cockring even more." Lex's smile was feral. "I want to make you come so hard when I finally let you that you pass out." 

The light changed to green, and Clark showed massive indifference to his 'baby' by gunning the gas and making the tires squeal. "It's your birthday present," he rasped, "in private, you can do what you want." 

"I want you." 

Lex turned to watch him as Clark pulled into the restaurant parking lot, seeing his lover's expression change at his simple statement. 

Drawing in a shaky breath, Clark licked his lips to wet them. "I'm yours," he answered, the words as solemn a vow as he'd ever given. 

Lex moved back against him, both of them turning on the seat so they were in each other's arms, and kissed him lightly, a promise for later. "That works both ways, Clarkbar." He closed his eyes momentarily, slightly shaken by the sudden intensity, then straightened and smiled. "Ready to go inside?" 

Glancing down at his obviously tented shorts, Clark gave a sickly grin. "Can I hold the bear in front of me?" 

Eyebrows rising, Lex pointed out, "I think people might look at you a little oddly if you carry that bear inside the restaurant to place our order. How about we give you a few minutes to... subside?" He eyed Clark's groin. "On second thought, maybe I should go in and order, and you can join me when you're ready? I don't think making out in the car for however long it takes is going to help you get into the hotel when we get there." 

Clark nodded. "That's probably a good idea." He knew Lex couldn't pay for the food, because he didn't have his wallet, and that was fine by him. "I'll even let you order whatever you want; I doubt there's going to be any of that weird authentic stuff you like here." 

"You're all heart." Lex looked from one side to the other and sighed. "Slide out for a minute, Clark, so I can get out? I don't think Fuzzy here is going to help me. And don't forget to come in soon. It would be embarrassing for me to be arrested for stealing from a Chinese restaurant." 

"I don't think I can move," Clark muttered, even as he opened the door and gingerly slid out of the truck, trying to adjust himself so that his erection wasn't quite as noticeable. 

He waited until Lex got out as well, then snickered. "Fuzzy? And you think me calling my truck 'Baby' is bad..." 

"Hey, at least it makes sense. You know... 'Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear; Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair...' Kind of appropriate, don't you think?" He ran a hand over his head while smirking at Clark. 

Clark sputtered, laughing until he had to lean against Baby's side to keep upright. "Whatever you say, F.W." 

"No," Lex said emphatically. "You are not going to start calling me that. The guy in the prison jumpsuit with the dice imprint on his forehead is goofy enough." 

"You brought it up," Clark shrugged. "Now go in and order like a good little bear." 

Lex growled. "I am not a bear." He pulled Clark into his arms and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip and pulling it as he drew back, then smirked down at his lover's renewed erection as he strolled toward the restaurant. 

"Yeah, you're an ass," Clark grumbled, trying not to squirm as he tried to get himself under control again but unable to resist watching Lex walk into the small restaurant. 

"But what a fine looking ass," Clark murmured to himself and taking a few deep breaths to calm his over-active libido. He glanced back into the truck at the massive stuffed bear and grinned. "Fuzzy, the things you're going to see tonight..." 

Knowing Clark was watching, Lex put a little extra swing in his stride. He knew it hadn't really been fair of him to tease Clark like that, but he liked knowing how he affected his lover. Besides, Clark gave as good as he got. He smiled faintly as he stepped through the door and waited to place his order. 

Once done, he wandered over to the door, looking out to watch Clark, who was still leaning against the truck, apparently not yet ready for public viewing. 

After a bit, Clark felt safe again and headed for the restaurant, pushing the door open and grinning at Lex. "So, what're we having?" 

"Would I dare not get your favorites?" Lex smiled at him, automatically moving closer as he always did when Clark was near. Suddenly the tacky red, black, and gold decor didn't look nearly so bad. "I got enough for a late night snack too... You can reheat it when we want it." Who needs a microwave with Clark around? he thought, smiling faintly. 

"Mmm, sweet and sour chicken," Clark sighed, laughing at the expression on Lex's face at what he considered to be blasphemy of Chinese food. "And lo mein noodles too?" 

"Of course. We wouldn't enjoy this nearly as much without them," Lex purred, imagining them wrapped around Clark's erection while he nibbled them off. "You really have to love all the different sauces on Chinese food. So sticky and fun to lick," he added too softly for anyone else to hear. 

Clark whimpered. "I'm going to have to go out to the truck again if you keep that up," he muttered. 

"You can't," Lex replied sweetly. "I'm a kept man this week, remember? You have to stay and pay." He slid an arm around Clark's waist, tucking his hand into the back pocket of the younger man's shorts, cupping his ass through the thin fabric. 

"I can leave you some money, you know," Clark grumbled, trying not to squirm when Lex tightened his fingers on his ass. "Keep that up and you won't get to eat anything when we get back to the hotel." 

"As if you're going to give up finding out what I have in mind for you," Lex scoffed laughingly, though he did stop teasing when he noticed the girl at the cash checking Clark out. Growling under his breath, he moved his hand out of Clark's pocket to very visible prominence on his hip and glared at her. 

Clark flushed and cleared his throat. "You're just lucky it's your birthday trip so I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me." 

"Clarkbar, you always let me do whatever I want to you. And vice versa." Lex leaned in, about to nibble on Clark's ear until he saw the young woman watching them with interest. Frowning, he straightened up, and fortunately, their meal was brought out before he said anything to her. Waiting till Clark paid, Lex picked up the bags and drew Clark's arm around his waist, making a very clear statement of ownership. 

"C'mon, I'm starving. Let's get back to our room so we can do something about it." 

"Which 'it' are you talking about?" Clark managed to ask as he dug in his pocket for his keys and opened the truck's driver side door. "The eating part or the letting you do whatever you want part?" 

"Both, of course." Lex slid in past Clark, placing the bags of food on the floor and leaning against the bear until Clark was settled, then moving back to his side. "So you might want to hurry, or I may just start right here." 

"And get your bear all messy? Yeah, right." 

"I was actually thinking more of getting you all messy," Lex replied, one hand gliding up Clark's thigh to come to rest cupping his half-hard cock. 

Clark squirmed and somehow managed to get the key in the ignition without putting it through the dashboard. "You get me all messy, and your bear's going to be all messy too." 

"I'm between you and him. I'll protect him. Besides, if I'm sucking you, there won't be anything to make him messy with." 

"How--" His voice cracked, and he tried again. "How about we wait until we get to the hotel so we don't get arrested?" He managed to nod at the police cruiser passing them by. 

"I suppose we could do that... Of course, you realize that my plans are accumulating interest while I wait, don't you?" Lex smiled evilly, looking forward to finding out just how hard Clark could blush. 

"They are?" Clark felt like his face was going to burn off. "Keeping you interested is good," he gulped, deliberately misunderstanding the statement. 

"Oh, it's doing that too," Lex agreed. "I'm wondering just how crazy I can make you." His fingers kneaded gently. 

Clark whimpered again. "How kind of you." 

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think I was holding out on you. Everything I've learned and a few things I've made up just for you are yours. I want to hear you scream my name when you come, come so hard you break the bed frame and pass out... and then when you wake up, I'll be inside you, starting it all over again." Lex really liked Kryptonian endurance. 

"B-break the... Oh God." Clark's eyes were wide and dilated, and he spun the wheel to turn them into the motel parking lot with extra force. "J-just keep my budget in mind." 

"I insist that you let me pay for any broken furniture... just that, nothing else. I don't want you holding back because you're worried about how to pay for it. I love it when you lose all control," Lex added with a sexy chuckle, dragging his tongue up the side of Clark's neck. 

Shuddering and sure he was going to come in his shorts any second, Clark slammed the truck to a stop. Panting heavily, he looked over at Lex, then kissed him hungrily. "You breathe, and that makes me lose control," he rasped. 

"Hmm, interesting idea. You spread out for me while I just breathe on you. How long could you stand that, Clarkbar?" Lex licked his lips, tasting Clark. 

"I thought we were having the Chinese." Clark's voice was very small. 

"There are a lot of hours in the night, especially when we start it mid-afternoon. We can do both... and a lot more." 

"Oh, gee." Clark's gulp was audible in the confined area of the truck's cab. "How... exciting." 

"It will be," Lex promised. "But we should probably get inside the room before Fuzzy takes on a permanent scent of Chinese food. And so I can snack on you." 

Clark nodded and fumbled for the door latch as he turned the engine off. "Want me to carry him or the food?" 

"You carry the food, super-man. It's heavier. I'll carry my new friend." Lex made a joke of it, but he really did love the bear. It was so totally unlike anything anyone had ever given him before. 

"Super-man?" The comment jolted Clark out of his daze enough so that he could laugh as he took the food and climbed out of the cab. "You been reading Nietzsche again, Lexy?" 

"It fits. Super-strong, invulnerable, super-endurance, super-sexy... sounds like a super-man to me," Lex chuckled as he slid out, dragging the bear behind him, then carried it to the door. "Gonna let me in, Clarkbar? My hands are kinda full." 

"Yeah, right," Clark muttered, shaking his head at Lex's description of him. He unlocked the door and set the bags on the small table, taking the bear out of Lex's hands and plopping it in the single chair while Lex shut the door and closed the drapes. 

"You know," he grimaced, "if you're going to be eating that off of me, I should really take a shower first." 

"I could probably use one too. And we ought to conserve water. It's the civic-minded thing to do. Don't you think?" Staring challengingly at the other man, Lex started stripping out of his clothes, the last things to come off the leather collar around his neck and the thick leather band around his wrist, which were laid aside as tenderly as the antique watch given him by his mother. 

Eyes glued to each bit of nude Lex as it appeared, Clark nodded, feeling the arousal that had never really flagged burn anew. "Yeah, I heard Ohio might have a water shortage," he rasped, stripping out of his own clothes much less carefully than Lex had. 

"It would be criminal of us to waste water by taking two showers then. We'll just have to share." Lex backed toward the bathroom, eyes fixed on Clark's, giving him a good view of his body. "Coming?" 

Clark sighed. "Don't I wish," he muttered, following along after Lex obediently and squeezing around him in the small confines of the bathroom to turn on the shower. 

"Don't worry, love. You can have this one... It'll make the rest last even longer after you come now." Lex gave him a truly wicked smile before turning his back to start the water. 

Deciding keeping quiet was a good idea at this point, Clark waited until Lex was in the shower, then crowded up behind him, nipping at the side of his neck. "I want you, Lexy," he murmured, licking the older man's ear. "I want to take you and remember the look on your face when we were on that roller coaster." 

"Hopefully not the one in that horrible picture," Lex gasped, leaning back, trusting in Clark's strength to hold him up. "Oh god yes," he moaned as Clark curled a hand around his stiffening cock. "Want to feel you inside me, want you so hard and deep that I'll still feel you a week from now." 

"No," Clark chuckled, "the one that made me wish I could fly so I could bring it to your face more often." He licked behind Lex's ear again as he stroked Lex's cock with one hand and slowly knelt down to lap at the tightly puckered muscle between his cheeks. 

"You do... when you do that." Lex groaned, hands clutching at the towel rod on the wall of the shower enclosure as he sought something to hang on to. "God, so fucking good." His eyes fell shut as he was overwhelmed by the sensations and, even more, by the knowledge that it was Clark. 

Unable to speak given his current position, Clark concentrated instead on relaxing the tiny entrance by teasing it with broad laps of his tongue interspersed with short probes inward. When Lex's groans told him the other man was near, he surged upward, slicking his erection with the liquid soap they had in the shower and pressing inward as he sucked on his lover's earlobe. 

"Aaahhh!" Lex instantly arched his back, taking Clark deeper, crying out with pleasure as his lover filled him. His hands moved to his own body, one curling around his erection and the other twisting at a rigid nipple. "Fuck yes! Harder!" he growled, thrusting back to meet every stroke. 

"Maybe I should make you wait." Even as he said this, Clark knew it wasn't going to be possible, not with Lex going wild around him and his own arousal pounding through his veins. Anchoring one arm around Lex's waist and closing his other hand over Lex's around his cock, Clark began to thrust, hard and fast, hitting Lex's prostate with each stroke. 

Each hit made Lex wail with agonized pleasure, his body twisting as he sought more, clenching and rippling around the shaft driving into him. His free hand fell from his chest to Clark's hip, gripping fiercely as he rode the waves of sensation. 

"Come for me, Lexy," Clark urged, driving forward into the tight heat and feeling his balls draw up tighter against his body. "Come for me, then you can do anything you want to me." 

As if he'd only been waiting for that permission, Lex yelled Clark's name as his body tightened and convulsed, sending spurts of creamy fluid over their hands and to mix with the spray on the shower wall. Gasping with the ecstasy, he fell back against Clark, letting his lover do as he pleased with him. 

"Yes, Lex," Clark groaned, lifting the older man off the floor with the force of his thrusts and crying out his completion into his ear as he shuddered out his release, staying on his feet only through force of will. 

"I love you," he sighed, licking Lex's neck once again, almost purring with contentment. 

"Love you too," Lex murmured, lying limp in his embrace. "I think we're going to need to just eat some of that before I can put the rest of my plan into action, love. You wore me out--temporarily." He chuckled wearily, knowing that a few minutes, some food, and an eyeful of Clark would do wonders for his energy levels. 

"See, I'm smart too," Clark chuckled, slowly straightening up and feeling himself slip out of Lex's body. "Rinse off, and we can go eat some before you starve." 

"Oh, don't worry. I got plenty. There'll be more than enough to feed us, to play with, and to have a snack later when we need it." Lex fumbled to turn the water off, finally succeeding, and stepped out a little shakily to reach for the towel. 

Thinking about the mess they were going to make, Clark looked at the bed pensively as they dried each other off. "Do you think we should put towels on the sheets or something?" 

"Why? They aren't any easier to wash than the sheets." Lex looked confused for a moment before the light dawned. "Oh! Right. No clean sheets whenever we want them. Yes, we should probably spread out some towels then or we'll end up sleeping on the bare mattress." 

"Wouldn't be so bad for you since you'd be on top of me, but ugh! I don't want my bare butt sticking to the mattress." 

"And I don't want you stuck to anything but me," Lex agreed. "So towels it is. After we have dinner. I think we both need to eat first. That kind of snacking gets worked off faster than you can consume it." 

Clark chuckled and kissed the side of Lex's head. "Very true, and hold out your towel, and I'll dry it so we don't have to spread out on damp terry cloth later." 

"My own personal space heater. How very economical of you," Lex chuckled as he did as requested, making sure to hold the towel away from his body. One time he'd forgotten, and he'd ended up with instant sunburn. 

"Hmmm, I think that's another adjective," Clark laughed, giving the cloth a short, low level jolt of heat that sent wisps of steam rising from it, then repeating the process with the towel he held. "Much better than wet things under us." 

"I dunno, I like a certain wet thing under me," Lex snickered, eyeing Clark's groin. 

"Or in you." 

"Better still. But we'd better eat before we go any further with this conversation, or we never will." Lex wrapped the towel around his waist to avoid temptation and padded back out to the main room to rummage through the bags of food, setting the containers out on the small table in one corner. 

Clark grinned and followed behind, settling cross-legged on the bed and pulling forks and chopsticks out of the second bag. "You're too smart for your own good," he chuckled, spearing a piece of chicken and dipping it in the sweet and sour sauce. "And I promise I'll leave some for you to play with later." 

"You'd better or I might not let you come till morning!" Lex retorted, brandishing a cockring at him before diving into the crispy duck. "Mmm, that's good. Where's the Cantonese chow mein?" He looked around, chopsticks poised to pounce. 

"By your foot," Clark answered, cringing at the thought of that particular torture. 

"Thanks," Lex mumbled through a mouthful of duck, scooping out some of the chow mein, then offering a bit to Clark. "I really don't understand how you can't master chopsticks. You've done a lot harder things." 

Clark snorted and shook his head, intent on devouring his sweet and sour chicken. "Kryptonians were meant to use forks, not sticks." 

"How would you know? You avoid asking the AI questions unless you absolutely have to. One of these days I'm going to succeed in convincing you that there's nothing wrong with being different and that we should find out as much about your culture as we can." 

"Can we not talk about it right now?" Clark pleaded, not wanting them to get into another argument on the subject. 

Lex nodded, preferring to concentrate on sating their appetites... all of them. He took another bite of his duck, then offered some of that to the other man as well. "Want some? It's not everyone I share my duck with, you know." 

After Clark ate the tidbit and licked his lips, he grinned. "Change a vowel and there's something else you don't share with anyone else either." 

"Nut," Lex replied fondly, grinning briefly. "Duck or dick, what's mine is yours." He eyed Clark over the food, starting to plot again now that his hunger was being appeased. 

"Uh oh." Clark quickly ate the rest of his food while he could. "You're getting that 'I'm Lex Luthor and I'm going to take over the world or at least tease my boyfriend to near death' look in your eye." 

"I knew you were smart," Lex replied admiringly, drawing a fat lo mein noodle from the container and holding it up. "Yes, I think this'll do very nicely." Eating that one, he drew the container close while he inspected the other items. "Not the duck, the bones wouldn't be fun," he muttered, setting that one into the 'midnight snack' pile. "Definitely the sweet and sour sauce..." 

"We who are about to die, salute you," Clark said weakly, dragging his eyes off Lex's preparations to strip down the bed and put the towels on it. 

"Oh, I won't let you die, Clarkbar," Lex murmured, getting up long enough to pick up their collars from the dresser and bring them back to the bed. "I want to see this on you," he said, holding Clark's out to him. 

Taking the slim leather band from Lex's hand, Clark hooked it around his neck and looked at his lover, waiting for his next instructions. 

"God, you look so good like that." Lex paused, just drinking him in. "Lie back, flat, hands at your sides." Waiting till Clark complied, Lex leaned over, licking his already half-hard cock until it was fully engorged and he could put the ring on him. "Mmm, even better." Unable to resist, he sucked the heavy shaft into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the length the way he knew Clark loved. 

"For some of us," Clark gasped, wanting to arch up into Lex's mouth but stopped by the hand the older man had on his hip. 

"Oh, you aren't enjoying this? Sorry, Clarkbar, I'll have to try harder." Lex gave him a wicked smile as he began covering Clark's body with the food, thick noodles wrapped securely around his cock, sweet and sour sauce poured over his nipples and into his navel, leafy strands of Chinese broccoli lying along the crease of his thigh and just nudging his balls. "I love a good buffet." 

"But you love me more, right?" Clark's voice was almost inaudible, and his whole body was vibrating with his efforts not to move and ruin Lex's display. 

"Of course I do... and I love you as a buffet even more," Lex chuckled, nibbling at a noodle. "Hmm, needs some sauce." He poured some on, knowing that the thick liquid landing on and dripping off the head of Clark's cock would drive him insane. 

"Fuck!" Clark levitated off the bed and hung there for a second before crashing back down. He was wide-eyed and panting, and he knew Lex hadn't even gotten started yet. 

"Oh, floating! You haven't done that for a while. I wonder if I can do that again..." Lex nibbled on a noodle again and nodded. "Much better. Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached into the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a vibrating dildo, and hurriedly slicked it with the flavored lube they'd bought. "Wouldn't want you to think I'd forgotten anything," he purred as he rubbed the tip over Clark's hole, slowly pressing it forward until it popped inside. When it was fully inserted, he turned his attention back to his feast, not turning it on yet. 

His tongue lapped at the thick sauce covering a nipple, chasing a bit of pineapple that stuck to the hardened bud of flesh, finally drawing it into his mouth. 

"Going to kill me. Lexy, please," Clark gasped as he writhed on the bed, pushing up toward Lex's mouth, then back so that the dildo shifted within him, hitting his prostate and causing his bound erection to twitch. 

"I keep telling you, Clarkbar, I would never kill you. You're much too much fun alive." Lex lapped at the pearly droplets of liquid gathering in Clark's slit, making his lover moan. "Mmm, just the additional flavoring this needed." He opened his mouth wider, taking the head into his mouth, and sucked, drawing a noodle up so he could eat it. 

"Are--oh, God--are you going to tell that to the restaurant owner?" Clark whimpered, his hips bucking helplessly as the thick noodle spiraled up his erection and into Lex's mouth. 

"I think we'll keep that as our little secret," Lex replied once he'd swallowed the noodle. He looked at Clark with the eyes of a gourmand, trying to decide what to try next. Staring into the dazed green gaze, he moved until he could dip his tongue into the depression of Clark's belly button, lapping at the pool of sticky sauce. 

Unable to resist the sight, as when Lex shifted, Clark had a clear view of his erection, he reached up and stroked the heated flesh, feeling Lex's groan as a vibration against his belly. 

"You feel as good as you taste," Lex panted, hips thrusting forward before he controlled himself. "And since you seem eager for more..." He reached between Clark's legs and turned on the vibrator buried inside him, leaving it at its lowest setting while he started nibbling on one of the stalks of broccoli. Each time he bit into it, it shifted, the soft leaves dragging over Clark's sac. 

"You... I..." Unable to put a coherent sentence together, Clark bit at his lower lip, his hands falling back to his side and fisting in the rough terry of the towels under him. The constant vibrations within him contrasted with the feathery strokes of the broccoli leaves, making him feel like he was going to jump out of his skin. "Please, Lex!" he begged. 

"I'm doing my best to please you, Clarkbar," Lex purred, deliberately misunderstanding him, blue eyes sparkling up at him. "You need more?" He nudged the vibrator up to the next speed, pausing to lap at the copiously flowing precome before going back to the broccoli. 

"You, need you," Clark begged, arching his hips upward and feeling himself beginning to float off the mattress again. He hadn't done this in who knows how long, but then, Lex had never driven him this crazy before, either. 

"Then that's what you'll get." Lex dragged his tongue along the length of Clark's straining cock, eating another noodle and lapping away the precome from the head, then knelt between his lover's legs. He caught hold of Clark's hips before he could float out of easy reach, then moved one hand to slowly withdrawn the buzzing dildo, flicking it off as he tossed it aside. 

Lex waited for a heartbeat, listening to the younger man's yearning moans, then positioned himself and slid home inside his body in a single long glide. 

Clark screamed then as he felt Lex fill him, then screamed again when his orgasm was denied him by the thick band wrapped around his cock and balls. "Lex, please, Lex. Need to come, need you in me deeper. Need, need..." Clark's begging trailed off into a low moan as Lex began to thrust in him, each movement making him dance in the air. 

"Not yet, Clarkbar," Lex gritted out, gasping for air as he drove into the other man. "Tonight we both get everything. After I come in you, you get to fuck me, and that's when you can come." He lowered his head to nip and suck at a rigid nipple, tasting the faint remnants of the sweet and sour sauce that had been there earlier. 

"Can't, can't wait!" Clark rasped, finally bringing his hands up around Lex to hold him closer, needing the pressure against his body and, more importantly, against his erection. 

"Yes, you can. You will," Lex growled, thrusting into him hard and fast, his own climax imminent. He knew Clark wanted to come, but he needed to feel his lover inside him first. "Oh god, Clark!" he suddenly cried, tensing as he slammed into Clark, shuddering with pleasure. 

"Lex," Clark whimpered, feeling himself settled back onto the bed as Lex's tremors ran through him. Every nerve of his body felt hyper-sensitized, and he gave a small, frantic prayer that some weird new power didn't decide to make itself known right then. 

As soon as he could move again, Lex levered himself up, pausing to press a kiss to Clark's parted lips, and pulled out of him. Never looking away from his lover's frantic gaze, he prepared himself, coated Clark's erection, and shifted position until he could sink down onto it. 

"Now, Clarkbar," he whispered, reaching down to unfasten the binding. 

With a rabid howl, Clark came, feeling his vision dim with the force of his orgasm. Part of his mind knew his fingers were digging into Lex's hips, leaving marks that were going to bruise, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Lex shivered as well, enjoying Clark's climax almost as much as his own, and he leaned down to kiss him, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. "Told you you'd like it," he murmured smugly. 

Clark groaned, feeling as if he'd been near meteor rocks too long because there was no way in hell he could move. "Liked it so much I plan on doing it to you before we leave," he muttered. 

"Oh." Lex blinked. "Well, just be prepared to have to carry me out to the car afterward," he said with a faint laugh. "I don't think I'd be able to move for a week after that." 

"Not a problem, Krillin," Clark sighed. "I'll do it the night before we leave, then you can sleep all the way back to Smallville." 

"Mmmm, remind me to let you kidnap me more often!" 

Clark chuckled sleepily and squirmed, trying to get comfortable on the bare mattress as the towels had gotten bunched up beside him. "Any time you want, Lexy." 


End file.
